Battle Above Serras Ridge
The Battle Above Serras Ridge (September 14, 2238) Was first a duel between Mega Jerry Rivera, Kaname Chidori and Zero Medina. Unfortunately for Kaname And Zero Rivera Federation reinforcements arrived outnumbering Zero and Kaname, but Mega was unable to escape due to battle damage. Hours later Ace Combat sent in reinforcements of their own that turned the skies of Rivera into a hell hole. This battle was Mega's final Operation with The Rivera Federation before Kaname and Zero boarded his Cruiser and broke the spell that Dark Kaname had on him costing the Rivera Federation one of their top Space and Air Aces. Prelude 2 vs. 5 Full Scale Air War Unable to escape Serras due to heavy damage by Zero Medina's new and Improved Zorgan, Mega Jerry Rivera Pulls back. A screen of Rivera Federation Aircraft and Bombers, sooner or later arrive to counter attack Zero Medina who was taking heavy fire from the Rivera Federation Reinforcements, Fortunately for him the Ace Combat Universe arrived as well turning the entire airspace above Serras into a complete Air War. The Rivera Federation air forces sheltered the Mega's Cruiser from further harm, but after hours of sustained fighting, the craft's deflector shields were failing.8 The Mobious Squadrons was immediately given mission objectives to clear out The Rivera Federation Attackers in engaging them in fierce dogfights. Their goal was to clear a path for Zero Medina and Kaname Chidori. The pilots proceeded to destroy a number of UCAV's and B.17's, as well as the shields and communications array of a couple of Phantom DropShips. At that instant, Kaname Chidori Leaped out of her F-4 and landed right ontop of Mega Jerry Rivera's Cruiser. Taking advantage of the opportunity that Mobious Squadrons had created, she uses special Riverian Boots that were designed for the Women of Rivera, in order to stay top of the Cruiser. Zero later finds out What Kaname is doing and Pilots his Zorgan towards Mega's Cruiser. They were unable to communicate with High Command due to heavy Rivera Federation ECM scrambling,8 and were unsure if any other Ace Combat Forces were out there fighting over Serras. As they approached, they found hundreds of UCAVS and Star Wings swarming protectively around the Mega's Ship, and the Zero engages the fighters with the help of The Demons Of Razgriz in an attempt to protect Kaname from the air attack.6 Zero were also assisted by Harrison, who served as their escort and dispatched many UCAV's.6 Invasion Of Mega's Cruiser As they hurtled toward Mega's Cruiser, Kaname finally entered the ship already in the far lower deck in the Fueling room. Due to heavy battle damage from the War Outside the Fuel Room was breached and flooded with only a cat walk as a route in order to escape. Zero managed to secretly Dock his Zorgan behind Mega's Cruiser and snuck aboard as well ending up where Kaname was. They managed to fight there way out of the Fuel room without having to ignite any of the Leaking Gasoline despite the intense firefighting, and managed to make it to the upper deck where they used a lift in order to transport themselves across the Cargo bay and into the next ladder that may lead to the control Bridge where Mega is. After managing to escape the cargo bay as well they make their way back to the Upper halls where little did they know that A Major Battle was about to begin between Mega and C.2. Mega entered a direct engagement with Zero's Wife C.2. Medina who was chasing him with her SU-37. Both sides used heavy cannons lined along the the Back and Front to demolish each other. C.2. Due to the intense engagement the Cruiser shook violently rocking from left to right nearly almost getting both Zero and Kaname Sick. Unfortunately took heavy damaged and retreated abandoning her fight with Mega. Unfortunately however due to the War outside Mega's Cruiser was taking a heavy toll and was not going to remain in the sky for much longer. After dodging a tremendous amount of Debris and Attacks from the War Outside, Zero and Kaname at last enter Mega's control Room. He Rants that they have no where else to go and should have not come aboard his ship, but Zero replies "This time You Won't Escape." A Huge fight occurs between Zero Kaname and Rivera Federation forces in the bridge. Zero and Kaname seem to be gaining the upper hand but unfortunately Mega's cruiser is later hit by damaged F-22 sending it flying in a Vertical Pose sending the fight to occur on the Canopy of the ship. The Fight continues on the Canopy with Kaname stressing that the Glass will break and both her and Zero will fall to their deaths. Despite all of the Rivera Federation forces hitting the Canopy cracking it due to their mechanical bodies the canopy manages to hold the fight. After a while a Rivera Federation UCAV accidentally lost control and crashed right into a B.17 The Collision was so close to the Mega's Cruiser that the wave forced the ship to capsize. The fight continues on the ceilings where finally at last Mega managed to force the ship back into a vertical angle like it is suppose to be, unfortunate the Bridge was clear of Rivera Federation Defenders and Kaname charged at Mega Smacking lips with him. Mega struggled to break free from her grasp but the Situation was hopeless. Final Hours Rivera Federation Withdraw